Super Robot Wars RY
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: An unknown threat heads for Earth and seeks humanity's extinction. But 700 years have passed since the Calamity War and humanity remains divided among itself. Oppressed by forces both internal and external, heroes seek to overthrow the status quo, unite the world, and save it before all is lost. Will have a second part.
1. Prologue

_Once again, this is a new Super Robot Wars series called Super Robot Wars RY. RY stands for "Rebel Yell," and one or both letters are a theme when naming more elements of the story._

_More details including the main cast and roster are after the prologue. _

* * *

_A.C.W. 715_

_..._

_BANG!_

_A gunshot fired through a city alley. The resulting recoil sent a little boy backward and threw him to the ground. When the boy recovered, he noticed a man lying dead on the floor. He shot the guy right in the head, leaving a nearly bloodless corpse on the ground._

_He turned to another boy in the streets a few years older than him. He leaned on the wall with a wounded arm and blood dripped from his head. He breathed heavily, but he was more than fine to walk on his own._

_The younger child looked up to his older partner._

_"Hey, what should I do now, Orga?"_

_The older child named Orga got off the wall and stepped forward towards the young child. He answered as he gritted his teeth._

_"It's obvious. We are going."_

_"Going where?"_

_That question flustered the older child. He had no answer to that, which made sense for both of them. Neither of them had a place to go. They were orphans, orphans now stained with blood with the use of an iron-forged weapon. But for that same reason, they could not just stand around and wait to die either. That was for sure._

_"We are going someplace," Orga answered. "Someplace that's far away from here. Someplace where we truly belong."_

_Orga's breathing returned to normal. He limped over to the downed younger child and faced him with a confident smile._

_"Let's go there…together…" _

* * *

_A.C.W. 723_

...

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, sir. All final checks are complete, and we have found no defects. However, I have some grave concerns."

"Is it about the limited production of these small units?"

"No, sir. It's the pilots."

"You're suggesting that we should look for more experienced pilots, aren't you?"

"…"

"Let me remind you that our available resources have dwindled over the years. Any experienced personnel would have easily noticed our hidden agenda, and we would be quickly turned in without a moment of discussion."

"It's been over 700 years since that disastrous war. Our ancestors figured they would come by then, but it seems they were bidding their time?"

"Perhaps so. But that's also why we have to use those two, even if one of the pilots is one of _them_."

"And even though the other was no training to speak of?"

"He will quickly learn once he gets in for the first time. The weapon won't go down easily. Besides, what's a better candidate than one who shows a lot of promise?"

"Promise? How can you be so sure?"

"You still don't understand the will of an individual. Faith in humanity can draw out a lot of strength when guided correctly. Already, he wishes to see our future grow brighter than anyone else."

"And the creature?"

"She already knows we mean no harm. How could she when we've given so much to treat her well despite the painful process? Even now, she can trust us. The two together will honor the legacy and treasures we'll leave behind when this is all over-"

BEEP! BEEP!

"What is it?"

"Emergency report from our Mars base. Control tower states long-range scanners have detected large objects are breaking through the Kuiper belt. Gradosian ships are approaching the base on Mars. ETA 2 hours."

"…"

"…"

"So it begins…"

"…"

"Lock the facility down. Have the place evacuated except for those two."

"Sir?"

"They should have their wristbands by now. Grant those two rookies unlimited access to the facility and send them a message regarding our two secret prototypes. We're counting on them."

"I…I understand."

"Now, go. Our frontal group has prepared this throughout the millennia. Now is the time to bring humanity back into the unity they have long forgotten and make a stand for themselves. For it is our rebel yell…and everyone's last best hope…for our future."

* * *

_So, that's the prologue for the series. Below are the two main characters; both will be followwed through the entire story, including the second half.  
_

_* Rock Yenki- A fresh entry-level employee from Earth. Thanks to an internship sponsored by a Teiwaz, his first job was at Revolutionary Y Industries on Mars. He always embraced the belief that humanity is special by overcoming any obstacle on their own to find its place in the universe. When he learns that aliens are threatening this world, he gains a strong resolve to put humanity's will to the test._

_His Super Robot-based mecha is Razonier, which is more of powered armor. This machine has a Twin-Rau Core, which compresses two spheres of nearly limitless energy and generates incredible power at the cost of stability. The Twin-Rau Core is the source of all attacks, whether it be from the machine itself or its long vibration sword Nadaka. The Razonier has some other untapped abilities undiscovered, which he discovers later as he progresses through the story._

_* Yolanda Vajar- A woman who was first stated to be very cold but gained emotions after marrying and having a child. Since then, she has become mysteriously curious about "humanity" in general. Her curiosity is what got her forcibly recruited into Revolutionary Y Industries, though she received far better treatment than she expected. When the Gradosians arrive, she picks the larger of the two mechs, claiming she has piloted something similar for reasons ungiven._

_Her main mecha is called the Yelljack, which has one big Rau reactor that is more stable than its counterpart. As a Real Robot, it carries a gunblade with a vibrating blade, an anti-matter sniper rifle, and kinetic energy CIWS on its head and wrists. It uses skates on its feet and a winged jetpack for flight and extra mobility. _

* * *

_I have some things to point out. One, the story goes down to the roots where it spans out more than one game. If I were to compare this project to the other series, I'd say it's a combination of Z2, a little bit of J, and the upcoming T together in one. Second, it is going to follow T's method in revisiting the roots of the SRW franchise. There will be a few other important locations including an alternate reality, but there is only one universe with Earth in it. The third one is going more unorthodox with the mech series by including two powered armor series, one unique mecha series, and one of my original works in development._

_Below is the roster for the first half. Any entries never found in any other series are in __**bold**__:  
* After War Gundam X  
* Blue Comet SPT Layzner  
* Code Geass R1  
__**** Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally**__  
* Full Metal Panic! S1  
* Gundam 00 S1  
* Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans S1  
* Gundam Unicorn  
__*** Heavy Object**__  
__*** Infinite Stratos**__  
__*** Knight's & Magic **__  
* Overman King Gainer  
** Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0  
** Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0  
* Shin Getter Robo  
__*** Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle**_

_There are two other series that may be included in the mix. One is the recent gen:LOCK series created by Rooster Teeth. Granted, it's barely in half a season, it takes a week or two to get a whole scenario up and gen:LOCK does not appear until very late in the story. I should have more than enough time to figure something out._

_The other is an original mecha series in the making called Schwarz Cheval. I'll share more when I reach that particular series in the fic, which won't be until more than ten episodes later._

_Either way, hope you're intrigued._


	2. Episode 1-1

_So here's the start of the first Episode._

_Before then, I have the current roster and bios for the two main OCs of this fic._

_Roster:_

_* After War Gundam X  
_

_* Blue Comet SPT Layzner  
_

_* Code Geass R1  
_

_**** Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally**__  
_

_* Full Metal Panic!  
_

_* Gundam 00 S1  
_

_* Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans S1  
_

_* Gundam Unicorn_

_*** Heavy Object**__  
_

_*** Infinite Stratos**_

**_** Infinite Stratos 2_**

**_** Infinite Stratos: World Purge_**_  
_

_*** Knight's & Magic **_

_* Overman King Gainer  
_

_* Rebuild of Evangelion_

_** Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0  
_

_** Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0  
_

_* Shin Getter Robo  
_

_*** Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle**_

_* Finally, an extra original project called Schwarz Cheval. More details will come when the fic gets the story._

_Note: I removed genLOCK from the roster because I wanted to give it more time. Since it takes a week on average to post up a new chapter, it should be more than enough. _

* * *

_Rock Yenki_

_Age: ~16_  
_Birthday: N/A_  
_Nationality: United England_  
_Height: 68 inches_  
_Hair color: Brown, short length_  
_Eye color: Green_  
_Skin/fur/etc. color: White_  
_Preferred style of clothing: Army green jacket, blue jeans, black undershirt, brown boots_  
_Frequently worn jewelry/accessories: Wears a wristband with an electronic screen on his right hand_  
_Personality: friendly, ambitious_  
_Likes: Space travel, Mars_  
_Dislikes: Earth_  
_Favorite Color: Blue_

_Bio:_

_Rock came from a standard family with a commoner background from United England. Despite that, his family made a decent living, and he got a decent education in the English Isles. Although his nation has limited access to resources from space, he dreamed of visiting other places, including the terraformed planet of Mars. Thanks to an internship from Revolutionary Y Industries, a company sponsored by Teiwaz and protected by Chryse Guard Security._

_Although he never witnessed brutality and hardships, he is usually skeptical that something was not right over the protests crushed by Gjallarhorn or the treatment of Human Debris. Despite the racism and conflict amongst one another, he always embraced the belief that humans are those who do anything to overcome any obstacle and have a right to exist in the universe. When he learns that aliens are threatening this world, he gains a strong resolve to put humanity's will to the test._

_His Super Robot-based mecha is Razonier, which is more of powered armor. This machine has a Twin-Rau Core, which compresses two spheres of nearly limitless energy and generates incredible power at the cost of stability. The Twin-Rau Core is the source of all attacks, whether it be from the machine itself or its long vibration sword Nadaka. The Razonier has some other untapped abilities undiscovered, which he discovers later as he progresses through the story._

_Yolanda Vajar_

_Age: ~25_  
_Birthday: N/A_  
_Nationality: Ganymede, Jupiter_  
_Height: 72 inches_  
_Hair color: Long, black hair, tied to a bun_  
_Eye color: Green_  
_Skin/fur/etc. color: Tan_  
_Preferred style of clothing: Black sleeveless shirt, white shorts, brown shoes_  
_Frequently worn jewelry/accessories: Wears a wristband with an electronic screen on her right hand_  
_Personality: quiet, reserved, curious_  
_Likes: Mice _  
_Dislikes: Snakes_  
_Favorite Color: Yellow_

_Bio:_

_No one knows where Yolanda originated. The first few people saw her as very cold and detached from the world. That stopped when she married and had a child, although her husband is now dead. Since then, she has become mysteriously curious about "humanity" in general._

_Soon after her husband's death, she and her child were taken in by Revolutionary Y Industries. All the work done were in the form of tests, though she received far better treatment than she expected. In return for her services, the company gave her a wristband, making her an official employee. When the facility becomes under attack, she is assigned the larger of the two mechs, which claims she has piloted something similar for reasons ungiven._

_Her main mecha is called the Yelljack, which has one big Rau reactor that is more stable than its counterpart. As a Real Robot, it carries a gunblade with a vibrating blade, an anti-matter sniper rifle, and kinetic energy CIWS on its head and wrists. It uses skates on its feet and a winged jetpack for flight and extra mobility. _

* * *

Mars, the red planet fourth from the sun, was named after the god of war. It was also fit for a world that was once a major battleground 700 years ago. Although that era is now ancient history, scars of the horrendous war that took place remained on the barren planet.

The planet was not as barren as it used to be. Thanks to terraforming technology discovered long ago, Mars has become habitable for ordinary humans with a decent atmosphere and fertile ground. Human civilization could thrive on the planet with enough land and resources for any human to achieve some prosperity, or at least that's how it was once intended.

Now the red planet has become rugged in some other way.

In this day and age, Mars has become a backwater world exploited for resources by the various powers in the solar system, especially the various nations on its sister planet the Earth. The planet was divided into territories where each one had their share of resources, leaving the denizens with no say in the matter. Those who rose up to the oppression were brutally put down, and those who spoke up were silenced.

However, that was partially untrue in one section of the red planet. Chryse, a region granted limited autonomy by its parent government, spearheaded a movement for the Martians' desired independence. Thanks to one leading figure, the daughter of the region's representative, the movement bolstered in great numbers. But that was not enough to convince the current powers to change their abusive system.

While protests and demonstrations continued in the main city of the autonomous region, one remained barren with only a few installations nearby. This area was the main base of the region's only independent military force.

The main headquarters was run by an overweight man smoking a large cigarette, Maruba Arkay, who had some visitors today. The first one was a young man and an older woman at the front desk.

"So you're the two interns, huh?"

Maruba bit his cigar in irritation. He eyed on Rock Yenki, who shrugged over the man. Yolanda Vajar remained silent as the president of the company reviewed his papers.

"Rock Yenki and Yolanda Vajar. Sent to work at the Mars facility of Revolutionary Y Industries, is that correct?"

"Well, yes?" Rock patted his head while revealing the electronic wristband he had, which belonged to the said company. "Is something wrong?"

"Just get to the point already," Yolanda spoke straightforwardly as she didn't have time for games.

"Don't get so full of yourself, kid!" Maruba's angered voice intimidated the boy. "You may be under our protection, but I expect you two to be on your good behavior! If not, then we'll throw both of you out of the facility and report you to the company long before you're able to, understand!?"

"R-Right!" Rock replied.

Yolanda merely nodded. Both replies made the overweight man sigh.

"You'll be given your sleeping bunks by the end of the day. Until then, you'll only be allowed in the visitor areas."

"Understood," Yolanda replied to the man.

"Now then, you're free to go on ahead. I got other matters to settle!"

"Thank you, sir," Rock nodded as he and the woman walked away. One of the First Corps members, Haeda Gunnel stared at the two as they entered the hallway. Maruba noticed the soldier's concerns as they disappeared from his sight.

"To think we got two sudden guests in the middle of a big upcoming job."

"Sir?" Haeda called to Maruba overhearing his words.

"At the same time, the group is rewarding us with a massive mobile suit cockpit as some bonus for these recruits. Do they think that's enough to support the piece of trash we got here?" Maruba cursed. "I'd be damned to have them cause trouble if things got hectic around here. Make sure that the First Corps keeps an eye on them."

"Understood," Haeda complied.

Just then, another knock came at the door.

"Come in," Maruba ordered as a few more people came into the room. Two green-jacketed men who were around their teens stood together. Behind them were two other characters, who looked like a noble lady in a pink dress and the maid in a blue one. The taller appearance and darker skinned one saluted to Maruba.

"Orga Istuska, reporting in, sir. Two guests require your presence."

The two girls made their presence as they took a seat by the sofa. Maruba got out of his seat while Haeda followed him to the other sofa.

"Ah, I'm glad that you arrived," Maruba greeted the young girl while clasping his hands.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"It truly is. I've admired your political activism for quite some time," Maruba chuckled, almost skeptically as the older boy sensed. "Anyway, the boys you see before you will be escorting you to Earth."

"So, I see," Kudelia observed the boys who stood before her. She raised a hand over to greet them. "My name is Kudelia Aina Bernstein. It's also a pleasure to meet you."

The boys remained silent. Kudelia thought it might have been awkward on their side, but it was more the other side at fault.

"What's up," Orga responded first.

However, Kudelia set her eyes on the younger child with short black hair.

"And what would your name be?"

"I'm Mikazuki Augus…Hello."

"Mikazuki, would it be nice for you to show me around this place?" Kudelia turned to the startled president and her maid. "Fumitan, can you take care of things from here?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," the woman nodded as she turned to Maruba.

"Now then," Kudelia returned to the young boy before her. "Mikazuki, would you mind if you showed me around?"

"Sure, follow me."

Like a robot, Mikazuki walked past her and through the hallway. Maruba was the most annoyed due to the conditions of the job. Of all people, she wanted CGS's Third Group to be part of it, all of whom he and the others had no care for one way or another.

_I know these were the conditions, but think she'd be so kind to them,_ Maruba thought angrily in his head. _Damned space rats. _

* * *

The two interns walked outside of the main facility. Now they were in what appeared to be a mess hall where the CGS personnel ate their food. Everyone had the same meal, but the corps had their own tables with the First Corps and Third Group being completely separate from one another.

"So, this must be where they serve their food," Rock stated the obvious to the other woman. "You want to eat something, Yolanda?"

"I'm fine. The food here does not interest me."

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know. But until they give us our residence, I have no plans."

"I guess that's what things are like in Jupiter then, huh?" Rock assumed. He only took a peek at her file, and while he had no idea what things were like in Jupiter, he did not expect much from the people there. "Then what do you do? How did you manage to become a member of Revolutionary Y Industries, anyway?"

"I have my hobbies. Let's say…I have more affiliation with the company than you think."

"I-I see," Rock sweated as he observed one of the tables on the far corner. "Say, why not hang out with the boys of CGS here? That group looks like they have some empty seats."

"No, thanks."

"Come on, at least we can talk to them see what goes on around Mars. At least, it will kill time around here."

Yolanda accepted the boy's request as they headed over to a pair of tables on the corner. They found some of the boys belonging to the Third Group. Rock wasn't the type to butt in, but there was no conversation going on, so he decided to initiate something.

"Hey there, what's going on around here?"

The guys from Third Group stared Rock waving, unable to answer. Orga was the one to break the ice as usual.

"And you are?"

"I'm Rock Yenki, and this is Yolanda Vajar."

"Hello," Yolanda gave a stern reply. She watched the boys as they stared at the duo. Perhaps this was an awkward situation for them, but a short and chubby child was the most curious.

"You don't seem to be around here," Biscuit Griffon noticed. "Are you two new?"

"We were assigned here by Revolutionary Y Industries," Rock answered. "They have a facility here at this base."

"Revolutionary Y Industries? Never heard of it."

"They have an office around here somewhere. That's all it matters," Yolanda replied. "Having the place protected by a PMC group goes to show how they mean serious business."

"I doubt that will be that smooth," Orga that otherwise. "Things are going to be quiet during your stay. I doubt we'll see each other again."

"Speaking of missing personnel," Biscuit noticed. "Where is Mikazuki?"

"He's giving our visitor a tour around the base."

"It's Kudelia Aina Bernstein," Yolanda's answer prompted everyone to turn to her. "The leader of Mars."

"Kudelia is here?" Biscuit jumped over the name.

"She is, though she isn't the leader of Mars," Orga clarified. "She is only the leader of the independence movement around here, and she said she's going to Earth."

"What for exactly?"

"I don't know. But Maruba states that we'll be her main escort as she travels to Earth."

"They put _us_ in charge of protecting Kudelia?" Eugene also found this unusual.

"She handpicked us herself," Orga explained. "It's usual for the president CGS to offer us to any third party, but she was asking us specifically."

"You know a girl like that has to smell _pretty_ incredible." Norba Shino joked. "Isn't that right, Orga?"

"Don't ask," Orga waved his hand. "I'm not the expert here. Nor do I understand why Mika's guiding that girl."

"The boy's clueless when it comes to girls. She must have the hots for cute boys like him, doesn't she?"

"I'll say, the president knows us well," Eugene boasted. "When we pull together, we're unstoppable! Not like all those sleazy bastards in the First Corps! When we grow up, we're going to take their place and show what a true team is made of!"

"You sound," Yolanda paused for the moment. "Ambitious for someone your age."

"You know it!"

"Listen," Orga called their attention, "As powerful as we are as a team, and as senile as Maruba gets, the CGS will always see us as expendable. I would not get your hopes too high if I were you."

"Oh yeah," Eugene challenged him. "Well, did you think that he sees us that way because we got _you_ for a Captain!?"

"Eugene," Biscuit tried to intervene. "That's enough."

"Shut up, Biscuit!"

"That's fine," Orga remained assertively smug at the boy. "We're just having a little disagreement."

"I'm going…"

The group heard someone get up from his seat and walking away. Orga understood the issue.

"Sorry about that, Akihiro."

"Same as always…"

Rock found Akihiro Atland walking away to another table. He wasn't annoyed, but he was curious as to why he reacted to the current topic.

"What's with him?"

"Akihiro's always like that," Orga answered. "Any time we ever mention something about us being expendable, he gets irritated."

"Expendable? What do you mean?"

Just then, another boy came by with a bandage on his face. Orga knew what was going on.

"Hey Takaki, did you get beaten up again?"

"What happened to you?" Rock wondered. "What did you do that got you bruised like that?"

"I was slacking off while watching the mobile workers fight and Sasai slugged a few times."

"You must have it rough," Yolanda felt sorry for the boy.

"No big deal. It happens all the time."

"Of course, it does," Orga added. "Either they use us as human shields or constantly abuse us for the sake of it. That's what it means to be Human Debris."

"Human Debris?" Rock didn't know the word, while Yolanda did with some distaste in her mouth.

"Children without any parents. For that reason, they're cheap and easily replaceable."

"That's right...Born as orphans in space, and as cheap as space junk."

"In other words, space rats," Yolanda noticed Rock wanting to clench his fists. "What, you got a problem with that?"

"Not that don't feel for you. In fact, that feels awful and so inhuman," Rock looked away as he found the First Corps group snarling at him from afar. "But…I don't care what treatment you receive. Those who see people like that are not humans at all!"

"Oh yeah?" Orga eyed on the kid. "And what is your vision of a human?"

"Someone reaches higher than their normal state. And they do all the right things to get up there. Isn't that why we managed to reach Mars in the first place?"

"If you say so," Yolanda said as if she thought otherwise, which Orga caught on.

"And what about you?"

"No idea. There's all this talk about what a human is, and all these moments were humans treat other humans as animals or trash. I have no idea exactly what or who to trust nowadays."

"You don't say," Orga was with her to a degree. "Anyone of us could die, no matter what mission we go on. All we can do is push forward and move on."

"Well, maybe we got something that'll help," the Third Corps turned to Rock as he smiled with optimism on his mind. "This would come out sooner or later, but we brought something else along the way."

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?"

"From what I saw, the truck that drove us here was additionally delivering a mobile suit cockpit."

Orga raised an eyebrow over the gift. Some jumped while others wondered why they even have such a machine.

"What the hell do they think we'll do with that?" Eugene exclaimed. "We don't even have a mobile suit working."

"Aside from the one inside the base," Biscuit added. "Even if we got it to work, all the company's assets still won't be enough to maintain it."

"On the contrary, I think that's good enough," Orga countered. "In fact, I'd be more than...No, the Old Man might want a good look at it…"

* * *

In orbit around Mars was a large space station. Even without the sun, it shone gaudily before the ship that passed after inspection. A large fleet of ships and mobile suits belonging to what boasted as humanity's real superpower garrisoned the base.

The outpost was the Mars Branch HQ of Gjallarhorn. Especially at times like this, the base had a large force to show its authority on the planet. The growing independence movement further increased their presence, a necessary action required by the Earth forces, and Gjallarhorn itself can continue doing anything they pleased.

Things were about to get livelier as two officers went down the lower section of the base through an elevator.

"How beautiful youth and innocence are," Major Coral Conrad of the Mars Branch lamented. "The daughter of the Bernsteins, who are deeply involved with Earth and its major supporters, is seen as the leader of the independence movement."

"That woman is such a fool," Captain Orlis Stenja commented.

"Of course, that's why all those scoundrels on Chryse…no, all the rabble on Mars admire her over what she's trying to do. She'll perfectly live on internally in the hearts and minds of the people."

"If you think about it, we're be helping her by putting the naïve brat out of her misery."

"Her father sells her out, and only to ask her to be kind," Conrad snarked. Just before they descended, they talked to Kudelia's father, Norma Bernstein, while accepting bribes for the operation. The only condition he had was to be gentle on the girl. "What a coward. I bet he could learn something from her of all people. But with the inspection on the way, I see this as a golden opportunity to gain support from Nobliss. I want to make sure the operation goes as smoothly and quietly as possible."

"Understood, sir."

When the elevator door opened, both officers exited to the main mobile suit hanger bay. As Orlis left for his mobile suit, an EG-06 Graze, Conrad called for two other mobile suit pilots.

"Crank, the operation is about to begin! You are to provide support for your former student!" Conrad went to the younger of the two pilots. "Ein, this is your first official assignment! Do your best!"

"Yes, sir!"

As the two complied, they all rushed over to their mobile suits. The Major showed glee as they took off, heading their way down to the barren red planet.

* * *

Night came upon the CGS base. It was the final night before the Third Corps journey to Earth. Kudelia and Fumitan both slept in the Third Corps' quarters. Rock and Yolanda found a spare bunk bed of their own, although they were unaware of the other two guests.

But a few soldiers were not asleep just yet. Two of them happened to be Orga and another dark-skinned man who was well-built for his age. Both of them was in a dark, underground hanger bay with large fans blowing to keep the humidity down. They observed the large black box that had an interface inside, complete with controls and an outlet on the seat at neck height.

"Well, what do you know," Orga found himself impressed over the sight. "Those two were correct on their promise."

"A fully working mobile suit cockpit, huh?" Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa examined the inside, finding nothing suspicious. There certainly no bombs or anything else that could threaten them. The other unusual factor was the cockpit being in mint condition. "Never thought we'd get one of these; let alone have it donated to us."

"And it has to be for this machine right here."

The two faced a white machine with additional red and blue colors. What stood out the most was its head, which had golden horns on top. The machine was heavily damaged but looked very functional either way. The only problem was that the entire chest section had no cockpit.

"It's surprising how Maruba even managed to find this piece of junk," Yukinojo commented on the history of this vehicle. If there was anything the troublesome Maruba accomplished, it was finding this machine, which was extremely rare as far as the mechanic knew. "The entire cockpit frame was torn out, so it was useless as a vehicle. The only valuable part was the two Ahab Reactors the base uses for power. I bet he was surprised someone wanted this to be a combat-ready mobile suit by the end of the day."

Orga nodded as Yukinojo got out of the cockpit and lied down somewhere.

"You sure you can get this thing up and running when we head out?"

"If I work overnight, I should have it ready before your trip."

"Thanks, Old Man."

Yukinojo sighed as he lit a cigarette.

"Things sure are going to be quiet around here while you're gone. I heard she picked you herself. Consider yourself lucky, even with this thing."

"Yeah, right," Orga spoke with heavy sarcasm in his words. "We're just being used, same as always. Maruba thinks we're just a bunch of rats running around here. We can just move a little faster thanks to our…whiskers."

"Yeah, those things," The mechanic eyed on the tube-like section on Orga's back. He looked back mobile workers and mobile suit cockpit as they showed outlets. "The Alaya-Vijnana man-machine interfacing system. That's just awful."

"Having it implanted is the price you pay when you want to work here."

"I guess it's better than not having a job at all. In some cases, it's even better when you have it around," Yukinojo chuckled at the moment. "I remember when you got yours. They didn't give you any anesthesia, and when you didn't cry, you got beaten up for it."

"I would have been beaten up anyway. CGS doesn't have a damn about Third Group. Even so, I won't let them take my pride."

"For Mikazuki's sake," Yukinojo stepped on his cigar. "Must be tough then, captain."

The two heard footsteps approach, which kept them on high alert. Fortunately, for Orga, it was a familiar face instead of the president or some member of the First Corps.

"Biscuit? You're up this late?"

"Yeah, everything just seems too unusual."

"You're talking about Kudelia?"

"There's that and those two interns."

"I tend to agree," Orga and Biscuit faced the mobile suit cockpit together. "Why did they send us those two interns and this cockpit at a time like this? I find this too coincidental with Kudelia here."

"Who knows?" Although Yukinojo understood their worries, he had to admit they were a special surprise of all things. "Those two interns must be something if they offered a fully functioning cockpit for us. I don't know what's up with RY Industries, but someone must really want Kudelia on Earth with this much extra firepower at our disposal."

"That's what I don't get here," Biscuit argued. "I mean, Kudelia is just a naïve girl. But I understand well how important she is. Even Gjallarhorn could act against someone who is that influential."

"What, you think Gjallarhorn is going to drop onto this base?" Yukinojo joked.

"I don't know," Orga replied before switching his frown to a smile of confidence. "It's not like we have a choice anyway. If this whole thing is a trap, then we'll just have to crush them."

Just when Orga said those words, a loud rumbling erupted throughout the base. Several dozen explosions could be heard up from the surface.

"W-What's going on?" Yukinojo jerked around as if his words jinxed them.

"I don't know, but you know what that means," Orga switch to his commander personality as he headed out with Biscuit. "Old Man, get the mobile suit working ASAP!"

"You don't have to tell me that!"

"Warn all the soldiers here! Have all forces prepare for battle!"

* * *

_This Episode will be split into two sections. The second one will cover everything including the epilogue and show some of the original mecha in action._

_Either way, hope you enjoy the reading._


	3. Episode 1-2

_Now for the battle and conclusion of Episode 1. _

* * *

The barren wasteland in the suburbs of Mars never was a beautiful place, mainly since it was a military ground for the CGS. But it would at least be quiet during mornings when the people were just about to wake up. However, this morning was far livelier…because the military facility has turned into a battlefield.

At the front of the base, wheeled machines with twin-barreled cannons hid behind barricades to protect themselves from artillery fire. These weapons would be called tanks if it weren't for their four wheels and lack of turrets on their chassis. These Mobile Workers continued to defend their base against the enemy force.

The other side was a large column of far better mobile workers that were painted red and had large-caliber guns on their turrets. Those in the back had missiles instead of guns to give rear support.

As missiles and cannon fire bombarded the CGS barricades, Orga gave orders to the Third Group assigned to hold the line.

"Team 3, your reinforcements are coming. Just hold tight until then," Orga called to one unit. "Step it up, Team 5! Watch your asses out there!" The commander then patted on top of his mobile worker. "Eugene, start it up! We're moving!"

"I could have moved out anything you wanted. But it's only getting worse out here!"

As Orga and Eugene moved ahead, one platoon of mobile workers exchanged fire with the enemy vehicles. Shino commanded the group as they attacked the red tank-like mobile workers.

"They're still coming! Focus your fire!"

Shino noticed one MW breaking formation and moving faster than anticipated.

"Danji, what are you doing!?"

"Their armor is thicker than I thought," the young pilot complained. "I'll have to get in closer!"

Cannon fire from the mobile workers bombarded the area around Danji, shaking him from inside the cockpit.

"Keep moving!" Shino ordered. "If you stop now, you'll die!"

Danji jerked the controls to avoid continuous bombardment. When the smoke cleared, he sighted an enemy mobile worker with its barrel aimed at him. Just before he could panic, several rounds penetrated its thick armor and destroyed it. The shots came from a white mobile worker, piloted by Mikazuki.

"Sorry about that. I'm here."

As Danji sighed with relief, Mikazuki broke through the enemy lines and started firing his cannons up close.

"Stop hogging all the glory!" A light blue MW join in, piloted by Akihiro. "It's my turn now!"

The two mobile workers went back-to-back as they swept the enemy mobile workers behind their lines. When it came to close combat, the two MW pilots could trounce a far larger enemy force. The cords on their back that connected them to the machines helped them very well with that, moving their vehicles as if they were demons.

"Alright, Mika and Akihiro have engaged," the leader of the Third Group reported. "Get the wounded out of here! We're gonna need to regroup!"

"It's getting pretty bad out here though," Eugene lamented. "Where's the main force? Why isn't the First Corps here already!?"

Meanwhile, at the rear of the base, a large force of mobile workers moved away from the battlefield that belonged to the First Corps. Before the battle, they stated that they would support the Third Group from behind. But the truth was they sent the boys out to de as disposable decoys while they escaped the base.

"Damn Gjallarhorn," Sasai Yankus cursed as they fled the base on a mobile worker. "To think they would be attacking a place like this."

"Never mind about them," Todo Micronen patted the First Corps officer on the back. "At least those space rats will keep us busy while making our way out of here…"

Unfortunately for them, someone was already watching them from the hill on top. Orga's voice called to the boy from his radio as he observed.

"Biscuit, what's going on?"

"It's what like we thought. The First Corps is escaping the base from the rear."

"So they're just going to leave to rot!?" Eugene exclaimed. "What the hell are we supposed to do now? There's no way I'm gonna die out here!"

"And you don't have to," Orga replied with confidence. "We already have a plan for that. Right, Biscuit?"

The boy did not have to say anything as he pressed the button on a remote. Remote flying drones transmitted a signal to the First Corps' mobile worker for detonation. From the Third Corps perspective, they noticed a dozen flares go off from the side. Both sides stopped attacking as they all saw the red flashes fall from the sky.

"Signal flares?" Eugene popped out of his MW to get a peek. "Who did that, First Corps?"

"Yeah," Orga nodded with a smug face. "Looks like they're going to be our decoys after all."

Back at the convoy, Haeda dragged Todo from the mobile worker slammed him on the side.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I didn't do anything! You got to believe me!"

Screeching sounds interrupted the interrogation. Haeda growled as they found a massive barrage headed their way.

"Those little brats!"

As the enemy MWs bombarded the First Corps with their rockets, the tank-like MWs moved away to clean up the enemy stragglers. Shino peaked out of his pink MW, amazed by the change in the situation.

"Whoa, the enemy is moving!"

"I bet they are," Orga confirmed. "If I'm right, the enemy will make sure nobody gets out of this base alive. And you know what that means."

A moment of silence came from the Third Group before Orga answered.

"It's time to strike back!"

But before he could give any orders, more explosions riddled the ground. The shots were far more powerful than the enemy MWs' cannons and did not look like rockets. Eugene shielded his eyes from the dust clouds that blew over him.

"What the? Artillery fire?"

"Of course not," Orga hissed. "So they finally come, have they?"

In the middle of the battlefield, a green EB-06s Graze Commander-Type fired its rifle to destroy much of the First Corps units. It landed in the middle of the battlefield of the now disorganized MW force.

"Can anyone explain why it's taking so long to neutralize a facility like this?" Captain Orlis called out to his soldiers. "You mobile workers are going to get a cut in pay!"

"Orlis!" Crank Zent landed next, alongside Ein Dalton in their Graze units. "Why did you open fire? Our objective here is-"

"You keep your mouth shut, Crank. I'm the one in charge now," Orlis talked down on his former superior. "If the objective is so damn important, why don't you go find it yourself? Ein, you too!"

Crank groaned as they broke off. The mobile worker pilots remained speechless as they witnessed the large machines heading towards them.

"Impossible," Eugene muttered. "We can't win against mobile suits!"

"What are we supposed to do now?" Shino asked rhetorically.

"I-I don't know…" Danji replied.

"We're trapped," Akihiro cursed.

"We are," Orga kept his composure. "There's no place we can run. There never was. Right, Mika?"

"Yeah," Mikazuki stopped his mobile worker by his older "brother" to await his orders. "So, what should I do now, Orga?"

The answer was simple for Orga. It was something never tried before, but the leader of the Third Group had a lot of faith in Mika to pull it off.

"I got a job for you. Something only you can do…"

* * *

As the fighting continued within the CGS base, the two interns remained trapped inside. The two stayed in the "office" of RY Industries, which looked like a vacant room buried deep within the base. While Yolanda retained her composure, Rock panicked for a moment as he held onto the wall. When the signal flares went up, the bombardment on the base stopped, which caused the younger boy to sigh.

"What is happening out here?"

"Sounds like the attack just stopped," Yolanda stated the obvious. "Someone wishes to destroy this base."

"But for what purpose? What are they trying to do?"

"I do not know," Yolanda caught Rock opening the door to leave the vacant room. "And what do you think you're going to do?"

"What am I doing?" Rock froze to think. "I'm going to do something."

"And how will you do that? This whole area is a war zone. Do you have battle experience? Do you even know how to drive or use a weapon?"

"N-No."

"Then a guy like you is worthless out there."

"And what am I supposed to do? Wait until we die in a place like this?" Rock retorted. "I won't accept that! That's not how things should be! Just like how this room is empty!"

As Rock slammed his fist onto the nearby wall, a voice came from his wristband.

**_"IDENTIFYING USER: YENKI, ROCK"_**

The electronic voice startled the young boy. He knew the wristband was electronic for a reason but did not expect this to happen. On the other hand, Yolanda turned wrist to view the electronic screen on her headband.

**_"IDENTIFYING USER: VAJAR, YOLANDA YAR"_**

Shortly after, a screen projected underneath the rugged metal floor below them.

**_"YOU ARE CLEARED TO ENTER."_**

Before they knew it, the entire section of the floor transformed into something far more advanced. Surrounding the screen was a shiny metal floor divided into several long blocks. Yolanda nearly lost her balance as she stepped onto a single block. Ray stood on two separate blocks and almost fell sideways. The blocks lowered themselves until they all became a staircase leading into darkness.

"So…_this_ is the facility?" Among the two, Rock was the most impressed. He noticed how Yolanda remained emotionless as if she already saw it many times. For that reason, he nudges his arm to the girl. "You first."

Rock followed the woman's lead as they walked down the stairs, which was not dark for long. Once they reached the bottom, lights flickered on in a sequence to illuminate the facility. A rectangular screen popped open as it the computer voice came up.

**_"WELCOME TO REVOLUTIONARY Y INDUSTRIES. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY."_**

Rock explored the large underground facility for all of its worth. Even though it was mostly vacant, there was still a lot more than the small space they were cramped up in a minute ago. In front were two tubes in the ceiling, which were as a large as a mobile suit, each with a blast door on the floor. Surrounding the area were two office desks with keyboards and holographic screens. Both had some shelves on the sides, but one had more with a large number of weapons and ammunition.

"Who would have thought that an advanced facility like this would be below some rundown PMC headquarters?"

Ray turned to Yolanda as she responded.

"I am not surprised. The facility in Jupiter was the same."

"That's right," Rock remembered from the resumes he read. "You were originally from there. What made you decide to come out here?"

"Personal reasons."

Yolanda's face showed that she did not pay attention to the conversation. She looked bothered by something else as Ray noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm already getting a bad feeling about this."

Bombardment resumed rocking the facility. This time, it was far more substantial than the previous time. An alarm went off inside the facility.

**_"ATTENTION: FACILITY IS UNDER ATTACK. ALL EMPLOYEES, PLEASE PREPARE FOR EMERGENCY LAUNCH."_**

"What the?" Just when Rock jumped over the sudden alarm. Something came onto his wristband. "A message?"

As he touched the screen on his wristband, the voice signaled him.

**_"YEKNI, ROCK, YOU HAVE BEEN AUTHORIZED THE USE OF PROTOTYPE UNIT: RAZONIER."_**

"Razonier?"

Loud metallic sounds attracted the boy to the right launching platform. The corresponding blast door slowly opened up as a platform emerged from below. There was nothing other than a bright blue circular pad at the center, complete with symbols he could not recognize.

**_"PLEASE STAND ON THE PLATFORM TO BEGIN DEPLOYMENT PROCEDURE."_**

As Rock approached the launch pad, the blast door on the left opened up again. The other intern's wristband flashed a message.

**_"VAJAR, YOLANDA YAR, YOU HAVE BEEN AUTHORIZED THE USE OF PROTOTYPE UNIT: YELLJACK. PLEASE ENTER THE UNIT TO BEGIN LAUNCH PROCEDURE."_**

The blast door revealed another large platform that had much more to show. Yolanda stood before a robot around 15 meters tall, a little shorter than a mobile suit. It was also far slimmer and sleeker, having more of a feminine appearance. It had large but elegant wings and two glowing blue ports that looked like repulsion systems. The machine kneeled onto the ground and has a pulley-like lift for the pilot to climb aboard.

"I guess we each get a weapon, don't we?" Rock commented as Yolanda proceeded.

"This machine will suit me well."

"Ah, what?" The pilot for Yelljack hopped on left Rock stumped.

"This machine," Yolanda climbed into the main seat. The only controls were two blue spheres and a center console. "I've piloted one of these before."

"Hold on. Are you saying you already piloted one of those?"

"It's not the same, but similar," Yolanda sighed in frustration. "Enter ID…Rau Reactor is working properly…all systems appear to be…Listen, are you going to stand there, or are you going to get your machine ready?"

"Uh, r-right!"

Rock approached the glowing pad. He was not so sure what to think of it. He expected something like the Yelljack, but he got a glowing pad instead. What exactly could this Razonier be?

"Well, here goes nothing…"

As Rock stepped on top of the circular platform, he stood around and waited for a few seconds. He was about to say something about the machine not working until the pad glowed, and a message was addressed.

**_"ID CONFRIMED. INITIATING RAZONIER INSTALLATION."_**

Before he knew it, Rock found himself surrounded by blue auras that glued his legs onto the platform and stretched his arms out. Following that were screens that scanned his body. He could only move his head as his body hovered into the air, and a machine started materializing. The machine looked sleek like the Yelljack, except it was around 2 or 3 meters. Regardless, Rock found vast amounts of power flowing within his body. The energy felt soothing, feeling like he could now be able to achieve anything.

That's how Rock always thought, which was the strength of humanity. Whenever they encountered a problem, no matter how big it was, they would still find a solution to overcome it. Now it was time to put that to the test.

"Yolanda Vajar," the female pilot issued. "Yelljack, preparing for launch."

"This is it," Rock declared. "Let's go, Razonier!"

* * *

The battle continued to rage on the surface as the CGS mobile workers confronted the leading mobile suit. Their weapons did little to penetrate the special layer coated over the armor whereas its rifle could blow up mobile workers in one shot, not to mention knocking them over with its very frame.

"Hahaha, I'll squash you all like little bugs!"

The trigger-happy commander continued firing all over the place as he destroyed mobile workers left and right. The other two Grazes remained behind, although Ein wanted to do something.

"Lieutenant Crank, should we-"

"No use in stopping him," Crank argued against him. He was more concerned about the devastation more than anything, especially over how they sent mobile workers to do a job that ended up way too hard for them to handle.

_If we could've deployed sooner, we wouldn't have so many casualties all over the battlefield._

Meanwhile, Orga continued to evade the Graze's line of fire as he and the others surrounded the machine.

"Hold your positions. We need to stay put until Mika gets back here," Orga called out, which reach the nearby base. "Once he does, we'll deliver the final blow. We can all get out of this rotten place, are we clear?"

The Graze caught the white mobile worker heading back to the base. Orlis continuously fired while missing all shots. He then fired upon the control tower in the distance.

"The base!" Danji cried out he attacked the mobile suit. "Stop it, my friends are still inside!"

The Graze quickly kicked the mobile worker, tearing the machine in half. Shino was the first to panic.

"DANJI!"

Orga gritted his teeth. Even though Mikazuki was safe, he wished they could distract the machine long enough without having any casualties. Even so, they had to persevere before it got any worse.

"We got to keep moving! Just a little longer!"

"Orga, it's heading this way!" Eugene called out as he looked back.

The Graze opened up its Head Sphere Sensor, which measured the distance of Orga's mobile worker and zoomed in.

"Don't tell me, are you the one in charge here?" Orils aimed his rifle. "Because if that's the case, I'll end it here and now!"

Before Orlis could pull the trigger, the ground erupted from the side of the base. Both Gjallarhorn and the CGS Third Group was unsure what was going on. The ones closest to the impact zone took cover as dirt rained the area. They discovered two large holes as nearby soil fell into them. When the dust cleared, they were astounded by the reveal of smooth and shiny metal launch tubes coming from below.

"WHAT!?"

The Gjallarhorn captain looked elsewhere as two unknown machines were silhouetted by the sun. One was the size of a mobile suit. The other was much smaller, but with a bright blue aura never seen before, unaware that it was an engine different from an Ahab Reactor.

"What are those things?" Eugene wondered as he turned to his boss. "Orga, did you arrange this?"

"Of course not," the leader of the Third Group witnessed the two land on the ground. It completely ignored the CGS soldiers, only facing the nearby mobile workers and enemy mobile suits. "But whatever they are, they're not enemy, so keep moving!"

The other two Graze pilots froze over what they saw. Only Ein had an idea about what the smaller machine was, but the presence of a mobile suit-like unit shocked him.

"Lieutenant, we were never told about these machines being out here!"

Within the feminine-looking, shiny winged mecha, Yolanda began an analysis of the situation. With her hands and feet on the spheres that controlled the machine's movements, she moved around to acquire data on her screen. She first scanned for all lifeforms that belonged to the CGS before identifying all hostile targets.

"The damage here is bad," Yolanda commented to herself as she assessed the casualties on the CGS's side of things. Her focus broke when a screen showed Rock's face.

"Ah, so this is how we communicate," Rock continued to struggle with his Razonier as he descended onto the ground. "I'll need some time to figure out the controls on this thing."

"Learn fast," Yolanda brutally stated as she moved on. Her eyes were on a large column of mobile workers nearby. "If you can't, then stay here."

"Like hell I am!"

Yolanda engaged the repulsion engines as she cruised over to the line of mobile workers heading over to the First Corps. She made a glance at the three larger machines classified as mobile suits on her side as she went on.

"I'll have to take out the small fry before moving on."

As she approached the convoy, she checked the Yelljack's weaponry, something that should have done before launching. The first weapon that caught her attention was an anti-matter rifle at full charge. When she took it off the back, it turned out to be very long, as if it were for long-distance sharpshooting. Even then, the distance was enough for her to fire safely. With one shot, Yolanda fired into the center of the mobile worker force. The ground erupted as it obliterated more than twelve mobile workers in the area.

"What the hell?" Ein shielded his eyes from the flash. He gritted his teeth over the crater with all the mobile workers reduced to scrap.

Yolanda already searched for her next target. As she hovered closer to the devastated mobile worker army, she zoomed her rifle into the distance. The reticule locked onto more mobile workers that fired rockets from a distance. As they were about to fire another barrage, Yolanda fired another round at one unit of MWs. She then shot two more to take care of the remaining enemy artillery batteries.

At that point, she landed by the destroyed mobile worker force, which still had a few operational units left. The dashboard displayed the status of her unit, showing where the machine was getting pelted by the small turret fire.

"Useless," Yolanda switched to what looked like Close-in Weapon Systems on the machine's head. Three ports, two on the sides and one on the forehead, fired blue energy beams. She used the additional CIWS on the wrists to finish off the remaining mobile workers in the area.

Her dashboard warned her of an incoming attack. A Graze charged at her with a battle ax, prompting her to block it with her rifle. The barrel held out against a melee attack, but she knew it could not be for long.

"As powerful as these weapons are, they won't be enough to defeat a Graze's armor."

After a few seconds, Yolanda hovered backward from a safe distance, leaving the Graze to explore the destruction she caused. Ein didn't know what weapon the Yelljack used, but the damage caused him to growl at his enemy.

"Come on, only a coward would use a mobile suit to destroy mobile workers!"

"Says you!"

Before either could react, Rock cut in with his Razonier, finally gaining control of his machine. He just had to control it as part of his body. The presence of the machine startled Ein.

"An Infinite Stratos? Out here?"

Being from Earth, the young Gjallarhorn pilot knew the term well. It made sense to call the Razonier that since it was only a few meters tall and had two pairs of hovering wings and shoulder binders. It also shared the same aesthetic as the Yelljack, being sleek, shiny, and feminine in appearance. The only difference he could tell was the signature, which had two reactors working in harmony and synchronicity rather than one large reactor like the Yelljack.

"That doesn't matter," Ein glared in disbelief as he charged in. "As if IS weaponry would do anything!"

Ein swung his ax at the small machine that hovered towards him. Rock's first instinct was to grab the weapon barehanded. His timing was not off for he barely managed to grab hold, but the weight of the attack sent him crashing into the ground. Now he struggled to get up with his body aching.

_Come on, is this all you got? _Rock grumbled in his head as he slowly picked himself up. _Can't you be bigger than this? All I need is the power to stand against that thing!_

As if the suit responded to his wishes, swirls of blue energy erupted from two glowing cores from his shoulders. Before he knew it, he found the Razonier swelling in size. The process was slow, but it was getting close to that a mobile suit.

"No," Ein was taken aback from his previous statement. "That can't be an Infinite Stratos! What the hell is that thing?"

With his current strength, Rock flew a fist with his oversized Razonier. He punched the mobile suit in the chest. Ein held on as his Graze fell on its back, spreading dust everywhere.

"Ein!" Crank called out as he charged with his ax. He knocked Rock's machine to the side before making a second attack.

Rock blocked with both of his arms but struggled to push it back. He was showing fatigue from just a few minutes of fighting, which made sense because his machine was so large, and he made many unnecessary movements that wasted energy. It took another shot from Yolanda's rifle to knock the machine away. Both machines retreated to their comrades, although Rock seemed to be out of the fight.

"Getting tired already?" Yolanda called to him.

"I can still…"

"Spare the façade. You're not fit to continue fighting. Let me handle this."

"Don't screw with me," Rock remained resolute as he got up. "You think I'm gonna give up at a time like this?"

"Then how will you beat these machines?"

Rock had no answer. He remained hesitant as both Grazes stood against the two.

* * *

Back in the CGS base, Kudelia found herself deep in the underground levels. She slept in the special guest room with Fumitan before the attack. Fumitan went ahead to investigate, but Biscuit suddenly appeared and dragged her out. The young boy entered numbers in a keypad leading to one of the underground hangar bays.

"Where are you taking me?" Kudelia whined near the young boy. "I have to wait for Fumitan to get back!"

"If you stay out there, you won't live through the night!"

"Y-You mean," Kudelia remained startled over the implication. "There's a chance I'd…die here?"

"I'm doing everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen."

The blast door opened. Kudelia now stood in a large room complete with ventilation and electric lights. At the very back of the room was a large mobile suit, unlike any she had seen before. Several mechanics lowered the mobile suit cockpit into the torso while Yukinojo watched over the installation.

"Biscuit, you there?"

"Yes, sir. But there are some things I got to do around here. I'll be there in a second."

As the young boy ran off, Kudelia walked over to the towering machine. Its horned helmet gave off an intimidating appearance. Despite its devilish appearance, Kudelia was not exactly scared, rather intrigued by the gigantic mobile suit.

"W-What is this?" She pondered. Her thoughts broke when another door opened. A white mobile worker entered the hanger bay, and a very familiar boy jumped out. "Mikazuki?"

"I'm here, Old Man!"

"Mikazuki, glad you made it!" Yukinojo greeted the young pilot. "Come on over. We're about to get started!"

"What's happening out there?" Kudelia was too oblivious over the situation before her.

"We're just about to finish installing this mobile suit cockpit," the Old Man explained. "Maruba kept this in here, hoping that one day, he could sell it for some cash, apart from the Ahab Reactors. But now, we're going to make it fully operational mobile suit."

Mikazuki entered the mobile suit cockpit while still standing in it. He eyed on the plug on the back, which was not so different from those on his mobile worker.

"You're sure this will work?"

"Of course, make sure you read…oh, right. I forgot," the old mechanic handed an electronic pad, only to realize that Mikazuki's mind drew a blank. It wasn't easy for a kid who didn't know how to read. "All we need to do is get you hooked onto the cockpit's Alaya-Vinjana interface. Then you should be able to pilot in no time."

"Alaya-Vinjana?" The word set something off in Kudelia. "That system uses special nanomachines and can only be used on children because they haven't finished growing! It's highly dangerous and someone-"

"Once those nanomachines into the body, they develop a kind of brain lobe that controls spatial awareness. The system connects to an external device that directly processes mobile suit data."

"You mean," Kudelia stuttered in shock. "Mikazuki is going to pilot that?"

"Without the system, a kid like him with no education can never operate the machines out here," the Old Man defended as he turned to Mikazuki. "But remember, the system was made specifically for mobile suits. The feedback is a whole lot different from that of a mobile worker's. It could damage your cerebral nerves."

"It's alright. I mean, I never use them much anyway."

"How could you?" Kudelia shouted over his Mika's answer, which sounded very apathetic. "How could you say something like that? Doesn't your own life matter to you at all?"

"Of course, it does. But it's not just mine that matters. It's everyone's."

_That's not what I meant…_

While Kudelia looked away in tears on the ground, Mika sat in the cockpit seat.

"Alright, let's begin the process," Yukinojo waited for the boy adjusted himself to the interfacing system. "How is it going?"

"No problems, Old Man."

"Alright, I'll start it up."

As Yukinojo started the machine, the console's main computer came on. It displayed a list of words that Mikazuki could not understand.

"How do you read this?"

"Gundam Frame Type…Bar…Bar…Barba…" In the middle of trying to translate the word, he noticed the boy twitching. He didn't know if something was wrong, or if it was part of the procedure, but it looked like he was in pain. "Hey, Mikazuki! Are you okay?"

"Old Man hurry it up!" Biscuit called him from afar. "We can't hold them any longer!"

"Just hang on! I think he's in trouble up here!"

"What's wrong?"

In the middle of Yukinojo's dialogue with Biscuit, Mikazuki stopped twitching. His whole body remained calm as he readjusted himself onto the seat.

"Barbatos," he responded. "That word from before. It's this thing's name."

"Hey, man," Yukinojo kneeled over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, so let's hurry…"

"In that case," Yukinojo nodded as he called out. "We're ready!"

The head mechanic stepped away from the cockpit as it closed. Through the man-machine interfacing system, he activated all of the primary functions to prepare for launch. Kudelia watched alongside Biscuit and the other mechanics as the suit powered up.

"Tell me, do you think he can win?"

"Maybe," Biscuit did not have a straight answer. "But we're out of options. All we can do is fight them with all we got."

"Begin retinal projection," Mikazuki activated the green eyes within the Gundam's head frame. All the motors warmed up as the boy did the final checks on the Gundam's systems. It was now time to move out. "Let's go, Barbatos!"

* * *

Back on the battlefield, the Grazes remained engaged with the other two unknown units. Rock kneeled on the ground, still recovering from Ein's rifle shots that dented his armor. Yolanda fared better by using her rifle as a club to block Crank's ax, but its barrel showed signs of cracking. Even though the Gjallarhorn lieutenant stepped back, she would not risk firing a damaged weapon, which meant she was low on options.

Further away from the battlefield, Orlis continued to toy with Orga mobile working in a game of cat-and-mouse. He malevolently chased down the leader of the Third Corps while kicking everything that stood in his way.

"We're all gonna die!" Eugene cried out from within the mobile worker as the Graze closed in on him.

"We're not gonna die!" Orga shouted, who's voice transmitted throughout the base. "We'll never die, not out here! Isn't that right, Mika!?"

Orga's mobile worker stopped as it faced the enemy Graze. Orlis laughed manically he leaped forward to tackle him.

"You're finished!"

Before he could react, the ground burst in between Orlis and Orga. The Barbatos emerged from the launch tube buried underneath, carrying a large spiked weapon in its hand. As it gained ground, it swung its large weapon at the Graze's cockpit, crushing the Gjallarhorn pilot inside. The disabled mobile suit collapsed as all soldiers stopped firing to observe what happened.

The two interns from RY Industries caught the signal from its Ahab Reactors.

"Now what? Another mobile suit?" Yolanda eyed on the signature.

"It sure doesn't look like our enemy," Rock replied with certainty.

"How can you be sure?"

"Why don't you see it yourself?"

As the dust settled, they found the Barbatos standing on top of the crushed mobile suit. It was clear evidence that the new arrival was on their side.

The two Gjallarhorn officers already witness long before anyone else that one of their own got taken out.

"No way," Ein was the most affected of the two.

"Orlis!" Crank called in futility before he turned to his subordinate. "Ein, cover me!"

Both mobile suits broke off as they targeted the Barbatos. It took a few seconds for them to understand what happened, but Rock took the initiative first.

"Hey, don't forget about us!"

While Rock chased after the enemy mobile suits, still in the Razonier's larger and bulkier form, Mikazuki responded as he detected the enemy mobile suits inbound.

"Orga, tell them all to fall back!"

"You got it!"

The mobile workers began retreating from the battlefield, leaving only the mobile suits and similar machines in the area. While Crank continued his pursuit against the Barbatos, he noticed Ein stopping as he aimed his weapon.

"Ein, hold on!"

"It's fine, at this range I can-"

Before Ein could finish his sentence, a large mace cruised toward his Graze. Ein blocked it with his rifle, but not without taking damage or losing his focus.

"Did he just throw his weapon?" Ein thought to so himself as he searched around. "Huh, where'd he go-AAGH!"

Ein felt his Graze get knock to the side by Rock's enlarged Razonier. The mobile suit landed on its side as Rock took a deep breath.

"Didn't you forget? Your fight is with me!"

An angered Ein struggled to get off from the ground. Discarding his rifle, he took out his ax again to block another one of the Razonier's punches.

Meanwhile, Mika charged at Crank as he engaged the mobile suit's thrusters. It grabbed its mace before throwing it again, this time toward the other enemy Graze. Crank deflected the mace, but its thrower grabbed hold of it in mid-air. Dust was scattered as Mikazuki landed on the ground. The Graze charged through, forcing him to block. The two mobile suits' weapons entered a lock as the machines got close to one another.

"I don't know where you got these weapons of yours, do you think you can take on a Graze of Gjallarhorn?" Graze called to its pilot.

"Well, one of you is already dead," Mikazuki responded while wiping the blood from his nose.

"That voice," Crank paused for the moment. "Are you…only a child?"

"Of course, I am," Mikazuki replied. "So was every soldier you killed out here. And they're the ones who are going to take you out!"

The two mobile suits separated after a long deadlock. Mikazuki thrust himself backward only to find them depleted of fuel. It's not that he could read the warning labels that showed it. It was more of feeling it through the interfacing system. From now on, he'll have to use the mobile suit without its propulsion systems. As Crank pursued him, Mikazuki kicked up dust again to create a smokescreen.

Ein continued to fight off the Razonier. One set of hands locked each other in place while the Razonier's left hand blocked his ax. The Yelljack pelted the Graze with its CIWS, agitating the young pilot. Rock took the time to break the lock, throwing himself back before returning a punch that damaged the Graze's left arm. The smokescreen then blanketed the area to cover his vision.

"Below you!" Crank warned Ein, but the young soldier's reaction wasn't fast enough when Mikazuki's mobile suit dived for another blow. Crank's Graze tackled him by the side damaging only the outer shell of the Ein's Head Sphere. The young officer's mobile suit kneeled as his commanding officer supported him.

"Are you alright, Ein?" Crank asked as he fully blasted his suit's thrusters to escape.

"Yes, but…" Ein replied while clutching his arm.

"Good, we're withdrawing," Crank grabbed Ein's damaged mobile suit as they faced the other enemy machines. Although the horned mobile suit appeared to stop, there were still the other two machines. They were now at a total disadvantage. "The enemy mobile suit's thrusters have malfunctioned. Our remaining mobile workers have reached safety. This is our only opportunity to minimize our losses."

"But…"

"Now, Ein!"

Both mobile suits propelled away from the base. However, Mikazuki was still more than eager to fight.

"Not…yet," the young pilot uttered before lost consciousness.

* * *

The towering mobile suit remained standing. Despite the mobile suit turning itself off, there was a sense of victory from the Third Group and nearby personnel.

"He did it," Eugene was amazed. "He drove them off."

"You gave them hell, Mika," Orga shared his thought. Of course, he wasn't the only one who saved the day; he stared at the two nearby machines that looked far too alien to be mobile suits. "I think it's time we gave our unexpected guests a little visit."

While Orga's mobile worker moved forward, the Razonier remained with both knees on the ground. Rock didn't feel bruised anywhere, but the battle exhausted him. He could feel the machine dropping in power as he lost the strength to uphold such a size. It was reflected by how the Razonier shrank with aura leaking out of the vents before it went back to original form. However, he remained conscious once the strain on him wore off. By the time Orga's mobile worker arrived, the Razonier vanished and left only Rock in the center. The remaining auras shrank into two bracers on both of his arms, each with glowing blue oval stones. Orga leaned from the top of the mobile worker to find the human pilot.

"You there," the leader of the Third Group called out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rock replied. "Just a little tired."

"Orga," Eugene called out within the mobile worker. "Is he what I think he is?"

"Yeah," Orga had the same idea; he was the intern from yesterday's meal.

"You must be in charge of this group," Yolanda spoke from the Yelljack's speakers.

"We'd like to ask a few questions if you don't mind," Orga replied.

"I think it's more important for you to check on your friend," the Yelljack faced the Barbatos that stopped completely.

"We already have someone to bail him out. Your cooperation is more important than anything," Orga stated as thought about Mika. "Besides, he won't pass out so easily in there."

"Very well," Yolanda accepted as she faced the recovering Rock. "We'll follow you two for now."

Orga nodded as he called out to the Third Group, "Get the Old Man out here! Start looking for wounded the survivors in the area!"

"What about the other units, sir?" Shino replied through the radio.

"Those machines helped our boys today. No way they can be enemies. You just get the survivors out of there."

Orga disconnected himself from the mobile worker as he hopped off. Eugene stayed behind, uneasy about the whole situation.

"That was a bold move out there," he approached the intern as he recovered. "But you sure put up a fight."

"Don't mention it," Rock responded as he choked on the nearby dust. "I just wanted to do something."

"Even so, I am grateful."

The Yelljack then moved closer as it kneeled to the ground. Yolanda easily exited her machine as she approached the two men.

"I think it's time we get to talking."

"I understand, we're listening all that you have to say," Orga complied as the two shared their story.

* * *

_And that's the end of the first chapter. Before moving to the second episode, I might add a special scenario, including a guest fighter from another Super Robot Wars series. You may be surprised by who I will pick._

_Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


End file.
